


My Only Sunshine

by YourCaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, M/M, after season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCaptain/pseuds/YourCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick post-season 9 ficlet. Cas would do anything for Dean, just please don't take his sunshine away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> After season nine. A real nice fic will follow shortly.

Dean.

Dean.

The name had always felt so easy on Castiel's tongue, warm, safe, like a different kind of grace.

"Dean," he choked, frozen, looking over at him. He was slumped over, back to him, shaking slightly.

 

_You are my hunter._

 

Dean's head lifted slowly, and Cas saw, no,  _felt_ , how bad it was. Cas forced his legs to move, to push him closer.

 

_My only hunter._

 

Cas stopped at the side of the bed, studying Dean's back. "Dean?"

 

_You find the monsters, and chase them away._

 

Dean turned, looking down, his mouth turned down, upset and....afraid.

 

_You'll never know, Dean, how much I love you._

Cas knelt on the bed, reaching out for Dean. Dean stiffened, and looked up. Black eyes bored into Cas, his Dean and not his Dean at once. His warmth, his sun, his _Dean_ was missing, in it's place was his ghost.  _Dean, no. Please._ A whisper, soft, pleading, but harsher than before.

"Cas."

_Please don't take my hunter away._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be expanded on. Sorry!


End file.
